


A Needed Change

by Mooseman259



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseman259/pseuds/Mooseman259
Summary: This is the first chapter in My A Needed Change Fanfic. It will tell the story of Jason Strongclaw and how his life is changed from the mundane to something more exciting. This first chapter may be short and i apologize but i wanted to ease folks into it. So sit back and enjoy this Tale that Moose wishes to tell.





	A Needed Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in My A Needed Change Fanfic. It will tell the story of Jason Strongclaw and how his life is changed from the mundane to something more exciting. This first chapter may be short and i apologize but i wanted to ease folks into it. So sit back and enjoy this Tale that Moose wishes to tell.

A needed change  
                                        Routine  
         
       Terrible screams filled the air as Jason looked about looking for the source. The Amur Tiger dashed from one door to another in the small hallway before coming to a blood red door. Grabbed the small knob and the screaming stopped. He hesitated for a moment, gathering his courage. Now ready he turned the knob and opened the door. Before him laid the yard in which he grew up in but strangely different. The sky was a dark red and a shadowed figure stood before his father while his mother and siblings watched. His father and the two figures were arguing but for some reason Jason couldn’t make out what they were saying. The argument grew louder until it hit a crescendo and with one swift motion the shadowed figure reared back and smacked his father across the face. The older tiger fell to the ground, a crumpled heap as his siblings and mother ran over. Jason roared anger and rage at the shade as it turned on him. Jason hunched down and bared his claws and fangs ready for battle. the shade mimicked him as it ran towards him. Jason was running now and just as the two collided the shadow figure absorbed into Jason.

 

       The alarm clock buzzed loudly in his ear and woke Jason with a start. The red light that illuminated the screen irritated his eyes as he looked over at his alarm clock. Jason reached out with his massive right paw and pushed the snooze button effectively silencing it for at least another ten to fifteen minutes. Five thirty is what the red numbers would display, he didn’t even have to look at the clock to know that. It had been his normal wake up time for the last two years of his life after all. Jason wiped his face with his paw then swung his legs off of the bed and stood up. Reaching down and turning the alarms buzzer to off as he walked toward the dark bathroom.  
       Upon entering he turned on the light and was momentarily blinded as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. After a moment his vision cleared and he stepped to the toilet to relieve himself before he climbed into the shower. It only took him a few minutes to clean his orange and black fur but he stayed in several minutes longer allowing the hot water to run down his back. He reveled in the feeling and sorely wished that he could stay here all day instead of going to work, but he had to support himself and it had been the only job that he had been able to get in the last couple years. So he begrudgingly turned the water off and exited the shower.  
       The room was covered in steam and felt humid due to him using nothing but hot water. As he stepped in front of the mirror he wiped the steam from it to reveal his face. It was strong and defined with tufts of fur sticking out on the sides of his cheeks. His eye’s were a fierce blue. Being in his early twenties his features were sharp and well defined. There was one scar though that ran over his right eye and down onto his right cheek and the the three across the bridge of his nose. They had been caused a year ago after he had gotten into a fight with another predator. Jason stared at himself in the mirror for a few moments then grabbed his toothbrush which seemed small in his hands.  
       As he brushed his teeth he got the feeling for some music but restrained himself from playing any since it would wake the neighbors which he didn’t wish to do mostly because they would get louder than the music. After drying and brushing his teeth he grabbed his uniform and put it on. His large form looked unkempt in the uniform and it was something that caused him to hate it. After getting dressed he grabbed his phone and earbuds then his lunch from the fridge  and left the apartment. As he locked the door and turned to leave he saw a small bunny come from the communal shower with a towel wrapped around her.  
       The bunny’s ears swiveled around when she heard his heavy footsteps. “Oh, good morning.” She said happily.  
“Good morning.” Jason replied not thinking much of it. As he passed by her she spoke up again. “It’s Jason right?”  
“Huh?” He said as he stopped and turned to look at her.  
“Hi. I’m Judy.” The small bunny told him as she extended her paw. “Judy Hopps. I work for the ZPD.”  
“Oh.” Well this was a different start to his morning. Normally he was the only one in the hallway when he left for work. ‘It must have been that extra time I spent in the shower.’ He thought to himself. Jason bent down and took her paw and shook it as he said. “Pleasure to meet you Judy.”  
       He stood up straight but still kept his blue eye’s on her “My name is Jason Strongclaw.”  
“Well it’s nice to meet you Jason.” Judy said. “I hope that i didn’t take to long in the communal shower so that you had to skip out.”  
“No ma’am you didn’t.” Jason answered. “I have a shower in my apartment. I think i’m the only one that does other than the super.” He told her. He watched her face contort in a small fit of anger and then return to normal. “Well that’s not fair. I wish i had one in mine.”  
“Oh sorry if i made you angry there. If it helps any I built it myself not long after i moved in. There was room for it and the super said that she didn’t mind as long as i did the work. I did use that one there.” Jason pointed “But it was too small for me.” He said with a bit of a chuckle.  
“Oh, well i can see that.” Judy answered. Just then a door near them opened and with it came a voice. “Hey carrot’s how long are you gonna..” Said a fox that froze mid sentence as soon as he saw the big tiger standing in front of the door.  
       The fox looked him up and then down then turned his head to the right to find Judy standing in the hallway wrapped in a towel talking to a massive tiger. Judy gave a smile and then a wave which seemed to have brought the fox back to reality. “So tell me big guy. What have you been eating because I need to change my diet.”  The fox said as he leaned against the door frame.  
“Now Nick.” Judy said. “If you get any bigger then i don’t think that you will fit through my door.” She continued with a wink towards Nick. The fox just laughed. “Sorry Jason this is Nicholas Wilde. He’s my partner in the ZPD and kind of my boyfriend.” Jason bent down to shake Nicks paw. “Nick this is Jason Strongclaw. He works in, wait where do you work?” Judy asked.  
“I work in sanitation as a garbage collector.” Jason responded. Judy now moved closer to Nick and was standing in the doorway.  
“Oh that’s a good paying job i would bet.” Nick said  
“Yeah, it pays the bills.” Jason answered somberly.  
“Uh oh carrots, looks like someone doesn’t like his job.” Nick teased until he got an elbow to the ribs. “Nick leave him alone.” Judy told him. “I’m sure he loves his job. Don’t you Jason.”  
‘Huh?, yeah sure do.” He lied and put on a fake smile.  
“See Nick. I told you.” Judy told him to which he just shrugged.  
       Jason pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It showed a half past six. He needed to get going. “Judy, Nick. It was very nice to meet you but i have to go. I really don’t like being late for work.”  
“ Hey we understand big guy.” Nick said. “Maybe we will see ya out here again.” Nick added.  
“Bye.” Judy told him as she waved. “Have a nice day at work.”            
       The comment caught him a little off  Guard as he walked away, as that was the first time someone had wished him that since coming to the city. “I will try.” He called back and gave a wave over his shoulder. As he exited the apartment building he pulled out his earbuds and placed them in his ears then plugged them into his phone. He searched through the metal he had stored on the phone and settled on some Black sable. As the music began to play he started his walk to work. Thinking on his encounter with the two ZPD officers and how easily that Nick guy was able to read him. It unsettled him that his disdain for his job could be read that easily by someone. Well anyhow it didn’t matter he thought to himself, he had to get to work and even though he was not to crazy about it he still didn’t like to be late.


End file.
